


Merry Christmas to Me

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [63]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas cheer and fluff, F/M, Merle is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Holly tries to surprise her new boyfriend, but nothing about her evening goes right until she meets Merle Dixon;)
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Holly
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Merry Christmas to Me

> **Merry Christmas to Me**

It had been an impulsive decision and Holly wasn't known for that, now she knew why she avoided being this way. It was Christmas Eve and a cold wind whipped at her face, ruining her make-up and leaving her feeling silly on the side of the road. She couldn't help wondering what kind of looney goes out alone in a blizzard on Christmas Eve? Apparently, that looney was her.

The alternator on her car had given out and she'd be lucky to find a tow truck for under $200 on a holiday after 5 pm. She shivered and tried to get a signal on her phone, to no avail. Hardly a car passed as she stood on the side of the highway all alone. Everyone was on their way to holiday dinners, to warm homes with close friends and family, they weren't about to alter their plans by stopping for a stranger.

She wished she had just stayed home now. Christmas wasn't going to be anything special all by herself at home but at least she'd be warm. After thirty minutes with her hazard lights on and her prayers going strong, there was still nobody and her phone battery was steadily dying.

She was suddenly startled by the brightest headlights she'd ever seen then with an even brighter bar of orange lights across the roof of a massive truck. Holly was blinded by the light of the vehicle pulling up behind her and stepped out onto the shoulder to see who it was.

“Ma'am!” called a man who was walking toward her in a swirl of snow. “You need help?”

“Yeah! My car is toast!” she hollered back over the wind.

“I already got a car I'm towing now, but I can call a guy to bring your car to my shop in Jasper!” he called.

“Really? Thank you!” she shouted to the steadily approaching stranger.

“Where you headed?” he asked.

“I was actually going to Jasper too,” she said.

She looked over to read the paint job on the side of the man's truck and counted her blessings.

 _Merle's Towing and Tires_ had come to her rescue and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I can take you there and work on your car in the morning if you want,” he said when he was close enough to her to get a slightly better look at him through the snow.

His voice was rough and he was in tight blue jeans and a bomber jacket with a baseball cap and cowboy boots. A real man's man if she ever saw one. She was intrigued.

“Thanks so much! I thought nobody would ever stop.”

“Climb in, you look half frozen. I'll just leave a flag on your antenna for my guy to find it easier in this low visibility,” he nodded.

He wasn't kidding when he said climb, Holly had to grab hold of the seat inside and pull herself up into the cab of the stranger's tow truck. Being only 5 foot 1 was no help, but the truck was absolutely massive to boot. It was warm and toasty and Chris Stapleton was playing on the stereo.

**Used to spend my nights out in a barroom**

**Liquor was the only love I'd known**

**But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom**

**And brought me back from being too far gone**

**You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey**

**You're as sweet as strawberry wine**

**You're as warm as a glass of brandy**

**And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time**

She watched through the windshield as the wiper blades cut through fluffy snowflakes with a sharp swipe back and forth. He tied an orange piece of plastic ribbon to the antenna of her car and then walked back to hop in the truck with much greater ease than she did. Holly pulled off her beanie and wiped her runny nose discretely on her sleeve as he turned to look at her.

“I'll text my guy Axel to bring your car back to my place like I said and I'll leave you my card so you can come by tomorrow and pick it up. Should be done by noon easy.”

“Perfect. Thank God you stopped,” she smiled.

“Where can I take you now?”

“363 Robinson St. If it's not too much trouble.”

“Sure thing,” he nodded. “So, you got Christmas plans you're getting to?”

He signaled and pulled out onto the highway and she noted that he had a ruggedly handsome face. The man she was currently seeing was the opposite of this man in every way, he was what you might call a pretty boy. Still, she was planning to surprise him for Christmas Eve since he was stuck working on the holidays and she was hoping he'd be happy to see her. She had picked him up for dinner at his house for their first date, but she had never been inside. They'd only been dating for 2 weeks so she wondered if she was overstepping things, but she felt bad for him working on the holidays.

“I'm surprising the man I just started seeing for Christmas,” she explained.

“That's nice. Why is this a surprise though? Shouldn't he be expecting you?” he inquired.

“He's stuck working, the poor guy, so he said he wasn't doing much for Christmas. I figured he might like company since I'm all alone too. We only just started seeing each other but why be alone when you can be with someone, hey?”

She didn't know why she was rambling so much but he did ask.

“That's nice of you,” he said. “He'll be a lucky man to be spending the holidays with you.”

“Thanks. What are your plans? Are you working tomorrow too?” she asked.

“I'll be celebrating tonight and tomorrow. I can get your car running after I get the turkey in the oven in the morning and then it's all the usual stuff: Christmas music, a couple of drinks, Christmas dinner.

“Big family?” she smiled.

“Nah, just me now. I got divorced two years ago but I'm a sucker for Christmas so now I do it alone. It's a lot of turkey to eat alone, but what are ya gonna do?” he grinned.

It was sad that this kind man was going to be alone and she felt bad for mentioning her happy plans.

They entered the small city of Jasper within the next ten minutes and he seemed to know exactly where he was going, but that made sense if he was a tow truck driver.

“363 you said?”

“Yeah, I hope he's not in the shower or something, or busy with work.”

“He'll be happy to see you either way, no worries,” the man assured her.

The truck came to a stop out front and she could see lights and movement behind the sheer curtains, he was home at least.

“Thank you so much, it's a miracle that you happened to be passing by...am I crazy to just turn up like this? I don't do things like this, but he seems nice.”

“Like I said, he'll be lucky to have you turn up for the holidays. Have a Merry Christmas,” he smiled.

“What's your name?” she asked.

“Merle Dixon.”

“Holly Nicholson.”

“Holly,” he smiled. “That's a perfect Christmas name.”

“My parent's figured that being born on Christmas Day wasn't enough, they needed to give me a Christmas name too,” she laughed.

“Well, happy birthday too then,” he smiled.

Merle had a sweet and genuine smile and she almost hated to leave his company.

“Thank you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, to pick up my car?”

“Yep," he nodded and handed her a card with his number. "Just gimme a call about noon and it'll be ready. We can sort out the bill then but the tow is on me cause it's Christmas."

"You're an angel. Thank you."

Holly slid over to the door and he hopped out to offer her a hand.

"My truck is a little too big for you."

"I'm too short for most trucks," she laughed. "Thanks again."

Holly walked away with anxiety beginning to rise, this was not like her at all. She tried to straighten out her curly blonde hair a little but it was a static clinging mess and completely hopeless. Merle still hadn't pulled away and she decided that he must be being a gentleman and making sure she was OK before driving off. Finally, she reached the door and knocked once as she ran her finger under her eye, praying that her mascara wasn't running too badly.

A woman answered the door and she frowned in confusion for a split second before realizing that just beyond the woman stood the man she was dating, holding a toddler in his arms.

“Hello?” the woman asked with a smile.

“Oh, hi...I think I may have the wrong address.

Holly could see from the fear on Mark's face that this was his wife and she knew she'd been lied to.

“Which house are you looking for?” the woman smiled.

“383 Robinson? Sorry, I don't know the area at all and I'm late for a Christmas party.”

“It's no problem. 383 is just a few houses down on the same side. It's a blue house, isn't it, babe? 383?”

“I think so, yeah,” Mark answered and Holly nodded to the woman and said thanks so much.

“Merry Christmas, I'm sorry to have bothered you.”

“No problem at all. Merry Christmas. Stay warm out there,” Mark's wife offered.

“I'll try. Goodnight.”

Holly looked up and found that Merle was watching through the passenger window. She'd never felt more stupid in her whole life, but she had nowhere else to go and Merle would surely drop her off at a motel if she asked him nicely. She began the walk towards his big truck and he leaned over to open the door to her.

“You OK?”

“No.”

She climbed back in and sat next to him silently for a minute as she began to tear up. It wasn't love or anything, she barely knew Mark, she was almost crying more for his sweet wife.

“Why are people like this?” she said finally.

“Married, huh?”

“Yeah...his poor wife,” she sighed. “He has little ones too...thank God I found out now. We never slept together or anything. I feel so horrible about myself now...about the whole world.”

“Hey, you didn't know. It's not your fault, Holly.”

“Would you please drive me to a motel? I can pick up my car tomorrow and drive back to Rocanville after that.”

“A motel?” he winced. “That ain't so nice for Christmas, is it?”

“I have nowhere else to go and Rocanville is over an hour to get back home.”

“Can I at least take you for a hot chocolate or something first?” he asked.

She liked the idea of spending some more time with him but didn't want to keep him from his Christmas Eve.

“Don't you have Christmas plans though? I don't want to ruin your night.”

“Nobody is waiting for me back home, I can get to it whenever I get there...I don't wanna leave you alone right now.”

“You're a good man, Merle. Thanks.”

She steadily collected herself and pulled down the visor to look at herself in the mirror.

“I look like I've been through an ordeal,” she sighed, trying to get her wild curly hair to calm down and wipe away the black smudges under her eyes.

“You look just fine,” he insisted.

They wound up with a hot cup of MacDonald's hot chocolate in the tow truck and he explained that nothing else was open.

“I'm so happy to have something warm to drink right now, this is perfect,” she smiled.

“So...you didn't have any plans back in Rocanville to get to tomorrow?” he asked.

“No. My family is all out of state and I didn't see the point in putting up a tree for just myself.”

“Man, you should see my place. You'd laugh at the trouble I went to for just little old me. I guess it's silly but I love this time of year. I had my brother and his wife over last night but besides that, it's only me.”

“Maybe I'll do that next year if I'm alone, my place did feel sad this year with no decorations.”

“This is gonna sound nuts, but you're welcome to stay at my place tonight if you want. I'm not a bad guy or anything...I just got all this Christmas cheer and nobody to share it with, so if you wanted to-”

“Do you mean it?” she asked.

“Yeah, I really mean it. I have an extra room...I won't try nothing. It just doesn't feel right for you to be alone in a motel tonight. I have way too much food and a massive tree, lights all over the damn place and I can get the fireplace going.”

She found herself tearing up at the Christmas miracle before her.

“You're so nice, Merle...I don't even know what to say.”

“Say you'll come. We may as well not be alone if we don't have to be, right?” he smiled.

“Right...I can't believe people like you and people like Mark exist on the same planet.”

“It'll be fun,” he grinned. “You're gonna laugh when you see my place.”

/

True to his word, Merle's home was way over the top. He lived in the same building as his tow truck and tire shop and there were so many lights, she could hardly see straight. Merle's home/business was massive and if she wasn't mistaken, it was an old fire station building. It was constructed of old red brick with a massive red garage door and had a belfry on the second level.

“Wow!” she whispered as they pulled into the main driveway.

“My apartment is on the second floor, this is the old Jasper firehouse.”

There were chasing lights of every color, an 8-foot Frosty the Snowman, and so many other decorations and lights it was almost impossible to take it all in.

“Merle...this is incredible,” she smiled.

“I'm a sucker for this kinda thing,” he shrugged. “So, you ready for Christmas with a complete stranger?”

“Yep,” she grinned and they hopped out of the truck to get out of the snowy storm.

Merle pulled keys from the front pocket of his tight jeans and she couldn't help the way her eyes were drawn to his body. She shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts and he led her into the building. She followed him up two flights of stairs to the second floor where he opened a second door to his suite.

“Just a sec. Close your eyes a minute,” he said, and he sounded so excited and almost childlike that it didn't feel threatening to close her eyes in his presence.

She stood for a moment, wondering what he was doing, and then he finally told her to look.

His Christmas tree was about 7 feet tall with red, gold and green lights everywhere. There was a star that lit up on the top and so many decorations everywhere that she didn't know where to look first. He also had lights strung along the top perimeter of the room and it was almost overwhelming. Everywhere she looked there was a Christmas candle, a string of silver bells, or a stocking hanging on the wall.

“It's beautiful, Merle...I've never seen anything like this.”

“Well, I'll be totally honest with you, I kinda thought my kid might be here for Christmas...but it's still nice to celebrate properly.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” she said. “Did plans change?”

“My ex is taking him to meet her new husband's parents and she is letting me spend Easter with Jonah instead,” he said.

He looked suddenly blue and deep in thought.

“That's such a shame...you OK?” she asked to bring him back to the moment.

“Yeah, I'm OK,” he smiled. “I talked to him this morning and told him we'll go sledding when he gets back.”

“You sound like a very good father.”

“I try to be...well, let's get this Christmas going right!” he grinned. “Oh wait! I gotta show you something.”

Merle's apartment was clearly the old lodgings for firemen with some alterations but it was a huge space and had 12-foot ceilings. She was pulled down a hallway to the front of the building where he pointed to a hole in the floor with an actual fireman's pole that led down to his business below.

“I'm not gonna lie, I use this thing almost every day to get to work,” he grinned.

“You have the coolest home I've ever seen,” she grinned.

“Are you still cold?” he asked when they arrived back at the main living area and he began to gather kindling for a fire in an old stonework fireplace.

“I am a little. That's a gorgeous fireplace,” she commented.

“Thanks. This building is really old and this fireplace is original.”

Soon the fire was going and she pulled off her coat and mittens to take a seat on the couch.

“I know this is probably kinda weird for you, but you can have a hot shower if you want,” he said. “You look half frozen to death.”

“I wouldn't mind...but I don't have any other clothes to put on,” she winced.

“I have some flannel pajamas I've never worn and I could throw your stuff in the laundry. You'll wanna be warm and dry for Christmas.”

“I'd love to take you up on that shower actually,” she smiled. “I am pretty cold still.”

“Follow me,” he said and he led her down a hallway to a bathroom where she waited as he left to grab her a clean towel and the pajamas he mentioned.

“You're just little, so these will drown you, but they're clean and warm. They were a gift and I don't wear pajamas so they're brand new for ya.”

She briefly imagined him in bed naked and then thanked him sweetly for the accommodations.

“Take your time,” he nodded as he backed out of the room. “I'll get working on a little treat for you.”

“I think you might be the nicest guy I ever met,” she said softly.

“It's nothing, I really like the company.”

She looked into the mirror when he left and her cheeks were still red. Her brown eyes looked weary but she felt excited to see where the night would lead. Being able to spend Christmas with such a genuinely good person was a blessing. She would feel human again after a hot shower, and only for a moment did she wonder if she was absolutely crazy to be spending the night with a stranger. Still, the shower was hot and she instantly felt so relaxed she didn't care how odd it was. She just felt good from head to toe.

She reached for his shower gel and squeezed a little into the palm of her hand as she heard music start to play. The body wash smelled like really nice men's cologne and she couldn't help thinking of Merle again as she lathered it all over her body.

**Merry Christmas baby**

**Sure do treat me nice**

**Merry Christmas baby**

**Sure do treat me nice**

**Bought me a diamond ring for Christmas**

**I feel like I'm in paradise**

Holly grinned to herself as she drank in the sound of Otis Redding singing one of her favorite Christmas songs. This man was something else.

For fifteen minutes she defrosted in his shower and sang along to the holiday music Merle was playing in the living room. When she finally stepped out, she felt fully relaxed and pulled on his pajamas but had to laugh out loud at how poorly they fit. She had to hold them up in the legs to keep from tripping on them and rolled up the sleeves a good three times to find her hands. She towel-dried her hair and used his comb to try and get a few of the tangles out but was only half successful.

“Merle?” she called as he walked slowly back out to the main living area.

“Hey! Thought you drowned in there,” he laughed. “Come have a seat. You wanna drink?”

“I'd love one,” she sighed as she sank into his oversized soft couch.

“I got dark ale or red wine.”

“Ale, if you don't mind.”

“My kinda girl,” he winked.

He had changed into some sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He looked so good she couldn't stop staring. He handed her a glass bottle of ale and she set her eyes on the steadily burning fire before her. Somehow she had ended up in a beautiful place with a beautiful person and felt that someone was watching out for her.

“Way too big, huh?” he commented on the pajamas.

“Just a little, but very comfortable. I really appreciated it.”

“Not a problem. I'm just glad you're here. It's no fun being alone at this time of year.”

“This is the nicest Christmas Eve I've had in ages. I couldn't ever repay you for this.”

“No need,” he said. “It's my pleasure.”

He got up then when the oven alarm went off and returned a moment later with two platters of food. Holly's eyes almost bugged out at the spread: sausage rolls, cheese and crackers, sliced meat, fruit, butter tarts, nuts and pickles.

“My lord! You really do go all out for the holidays!” she beamed.

“You better be hungry. I guess I was planning on a food coma, it's a good thing I got you here to help me out now.”

/

An hour later, Holly groaned and lay back on the couch to cover her face in pig-out shame.

“I think I fit these pajamas now,” she laughed.

“Nope, still way too big. Had enough to eat?”

“Enough for all of next year too I think,” she grinned. “

“Same here. Wanna watch “A Christmas Carol” with me? It's a tradition.”

“I always watch it too, but it's usually the Micky Mouse one.”

“My little guy loves that one,” Merle said.

“He has good taste,” she smiled.

Holly helped him clear the plates and he grabbed them both another drink to sit down in front of the TV. She was handed a fleece blanket and he turned the lights down low to prevent glare on the screen.

“You good?” he asked. “Need anything?”

“I'm so good, I couldn't need one more thing,” she said. “You're a Christmas miracle.”

“I try,” he grinned.

They talked a little throughout the movie and she got to know a little more about him. He had a brother who lived in town and a little niece named Sophia. He had spent an evening with his brother's family over the holidays but had been expecting to have his son over for Christmas itself.

“Divorce is hard and I'm disappointed but I don't wanna fight with my ex and make everything harder. I don't want him to have tension in his life. I even made friends with her new man as best as I can.”

“You're different,” she said. “So many people aren't able to deal with things like that without it getting ugly.”

“I grew up with a bunch of fighting in the house and I won't do that to Jonah for anything.”

“Very admirable...hard to believe you're single, to be honest.”

“This city is a little too small, I've known most of the women in town since I was a kid and if they were interested they woulda said so by now,” he shrugged.

“They're missing out if you ask me.”

“Thanks,” he smiled and he looked almost shy. “I guess you're single now too after what happened with what's-his-name.”

“Finding a man who wants to be serious about a relationship is hard nowadays,” she sighed. “I want marriage and kids and real love and I'm willing to wait. Sadly, I keep meeting men like Mark.”

He moved a little closer then and stunned her by reaching for her hand. Never had Holly felt so much intensity from something so innocent.

“You're special, Holly...a man like Mark could never be good enough for you.”

The room was dark, save for the fire in the fireplace and she looked down at his big strong hand holding her own.

“You didn't have to be this kind to me tonight. I never met anyone else like you, Merle.”

“I couldn't drop you off at some motel, it just wasn't right...and maybe it was a little of something else too,” he added.

“Oh yeah?” she smiled.

“I'm no genius, but if I see a chance to spend Christmas with a beautiful woman then I take it. It was worth a shot to ask, I'm just glad you said yes.”

“It feels a little like I'm in a Christmas movie, to have a handsome stranger offer to take me in when I have nowhere else to go,” she said.

“Think maybe we were both in the right place at the right time,” he said.

The air was thick with possibility and she could almost sense it coming.

“On a scale of one to ten,” he began, “how much of a creep would I be to put the moves on you right now?”

Holly's heart skipped and he looked at her with those blue eyes, clearly hoping she felt the same.

“I would never think you were a creep...and it would save me having to put the moves on you,” she grinned.

“For real?” he asked.

“For real...come here.”

Everything about the moment was perfect, the firelight, the look in his eyes, the way he moved in to kiss her. She couldn't believe that only earlier that evening she was standing on the side of the road freezing to death and feeling stupid and now she was about to be kissed by the most gorgeous man she'd seen in ages.

He moved over her slowly and she sank back into the couch cushion as his lips met her own. The kiss was relaxed and smooth, nothing rush about it and yet she felt every nerve light up. Her hands reached for his perfect face and he broke the kiss only long enough to reach for the remote control on the table to turn off the TV. The room was black except for Christmas lights and the fire and it was more romantic than she could fathom.

“Tell me if this is too fast,” he whispered into her neck as his kisses drifted from her lips to her neck and earlobes.

“It's not too fast...I wanted you to kiss me,” she answered softly.

“You're so nice and so pretty, I just had to try to make a move while you're still here,” he explained as his hands made their way to her waist.

“I'll be honest, you're making me a little crazy here,” she grinned.

“Am I?”

“Yeah, this isn't like me at all...but I couldn't stop if I tried.”

He moved back in to take her mouth again and very soon it began to snowball into a frenzy of eager hands and mouths. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt to feel his hot skin and he squirmed between her thighs, thrusting just enough to make her mind go blank. She felt his strong right hand move down the back of her thigh till it was gripping her ass cheek and pulling her pelvis up to meet with sweet pressure that drove her onward.

“Oh my God,” she whimpered.

“I know...you still OK?” he asked.

“Yes. Don't you dare stop,” she breathed, but then the doorbell rang and she almost growled under her breath.

“I bet that's Axel with your car. Any chance you wanna take this to the bedroom? I'm OK if you don't want to, I swear.”

“Just point the way,” she grinned.

Sure, it was probably pure insanity but she didn't care. Holly needed this man like she'd never needed anyone and everything about the evening seemed to be pushing her into his arms.

“Down the hall, last door on the right,” he said and she got up to make her way there as he headed down the steps to the door.

Holly looked around his room for a moment and noted a picture of a little blonde boy who was clearly his son and a photo of Merle and a man who she guessed was his younger brother, Daryl. He had nothing but jeans, t-shirts and flannel work shirts in his closet and she smiled at the simple room that just screamed 'a single man lives here!'. There were no fluffy pillows, fancy sheets or decorations, it was just a room with a big bed and a plain wooden dresser.

She sat on the edge of his bed, unsure what to do with herself as she waited, and then he returned.

“Got your car downstairs,” he nodded. “You good?”

“Come here,” she said.

Merle was standing, silhouetted in the doorway, and she needed him.

He reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head and for the life of her, she almost fainted. She sat there transfixed as he walked toward her and then he was right before her, crouching down to kiss her and lay her back on the bed. Every move was perfection and he slid his hand under the small of her back to urge her back on the mattress with ease. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced. She was slid right under him and he took his place once again between her thighs.

“I want you, Holly. I wanna make you feel good,” he growled.

“Then just don't stop,” she said.

He continued to kiss her and then he began to unfasten the buttons of the flannel pajama top she had on. She almost smirked against his lips as he realized she had nothing on underneath it.

“Damn,” he moaned, and then it was on.

Her hands were slowly moved over her head and held there as he dove in to kiss her neck and then down to her breasts. Hot and wet, his tongue left her boneless and craving more. Finally, Holly allowed her hand to reach down and touch him through his sweatpants and she found her need grow even stronger. The man was hard as she'd ever felt and so big that she knew she'd feel it all night long.

She needed to touch him skin to skin so she pushed her hand down inside his pants and gripped his cock with her little hand.

“Jesus,” she panted as he groaned against her bare chest.

She worked her hand on him and he closed his eyes to just enjoy it for a moment. Holly could sense that it had been a while for him and she wanted to make it good for him.

Fire rose up inside her then and she rolled over to get him on his back.

“What you up to, honey?” he grinned.

“I thought of a way to repay you,” she winked.

“Is that right? I told you you didn't have to.”

“I want to, trust me,” she smirked and began to urge his pants down.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me!” he chuckled and she could tell he was just a little shy as she first lay eyes on his dick.

Holly kissed her way down his body, her breasts brushing along his skin as she moved, and then it was on. She licked up and down his dick and he gripped the sheets as she closed her mouth around it and took him deep.

“Holy hell, woman,” he sighed.

She used her hands and mouth and pleased him within an inch of his life. Merle was close to losing it within about three minutes so it didn't last but she enjoyed making him feel good, he was a good man and he deserved pleasure.

Apparently, she had gotten him worked up because as soon as he told her he needed a break, he had her on her back again. Holly looked up at him as he surveyed her body and then began to pull the flannel pants down.

“No panties either? You tryin' to kill me?” he moaned.

“Never,” she winked.

He kissed her and came to lay next to her, his hand finding its way up her inner thigh to her sweet spot.

“This Christmas just got hotter?” he hissed as his fingers discovered just how wet she was.

She closed her eyes to take in the way he touched her, perfectly teasing his way closer and closer without quite getting there leaving her breathless.

“Please,” she begged.

“Wanna cum, Holly?” he asked and it was so sexy she couldn't take it.

“I want you to fuck me,” she answered.

“All in good time. I wanna make you cum for me first, I wanna try and make your toes curl.”

He moved down her body, spreading her legs and holding her by the hips a moment later. Holly felt his lips move back and forth slowly over hers and her hands came to her face to keep her steady. His tongue eventually made its way to her clit and she arched her back, allowing the man to work.

“I'm right there, just another minute please,” she whined.

“You take your time, honey. I ain't in no rush.”

By the time she came, she was incoherent and so ready.

“Please, Merle, I need it now,” she panted.

“Cum for me first.”

Holly relented then and came against his mouth like she was being possessed by a sex demon. He made her wild. She didn't care what she looked or sounded like, she just needed to feel it and wasn't willing to miss a second of the pleasure for anything.

He was over her then and they should have discussed birth control but the moment was so intense and powerful that neither of them could think straight. Holly looked up at him and he grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her needy pussy.

Inch by inch he took over her whole life with his dick.

“Fuuuuuck me!” she cried out.

“Like that?”

“Oh God yes!”

He gripped the headboard and drove the point home. Over and over he fucked her till she was wasted on his sexual power. Only at the end did he flip her over and nail her from behind. Holly arched her back to take every single bit of his cock and he held her tight by the waist as it got to the end of the line.

“Fuck....Mmmmm yeah,” he growled and she felt him pull out to cum on her ass as he tried to catch his breath. “Damn...I'm outta practice.”

“Are you kidding?” she almost laughed. “That was the best sex I ever had.”

“I can do ya better than that,” he assured her as he collapsed on the bed next to her. “I sure hope there's a next time to show you.”

“There will be if it's up to me,” she said.

All the good food, booze, and then sex left them spent and she didn't even remember falling asleep that night.

/

Holly opened her eyes to a room she didn't recognize for a moment but then she heard Merle's voice in the hall and smiled to herself as she came back to reality. He was on the phone so she sat up in bed to listen.

“She's still asleep...I think so, I mean I hope so.”

She tried to figure out who he was talking to but couldn't tell yet from only hearing half the conversation.

“I know it's fast but it was just right, you know?”

She hoped that he was talking about her.

“I think she likes me, if she doesn't, she's really good at faking it...I don't think she's looking to hurt me, Daryl...I'll let you know what happens when I talk to her...Dude, I'm telling you, I think she's the one...yeah, yeah I know...OK, talk to ya later. Bye.”

She lay back down fast when she heard him coming back down the hall and tried to look like she was dead to the world still.

“Happy birthday and Merry Christmas,” he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and touched her shoulder.

“Hey,” she smiled, opening her eyes to see his perfect face again.

“You feel OK?”

“I feel great. You?”

“I've been up for an hour now making breakfast and thinking,” he said.

“Something wrong?”

“You live an hour away and I wanna see you again,” he said. “That might be a bit fast for you and I ain't trying to push, but I really like you.”

“I really like you too,” Holly smiled.

It was nice to have heard his thoughts before this conversation. He had already told his brother about her, she figured that he must like her for real.

“So, we can make something out of this?” he smiled.

“Definitely.”

Merle curled up next to her for a moment and seemed to be relieved.

“It's all good that I have a son then?”

“It's not a problem at all. When it's the right time, I'll be excited to meet him.”

“You made this an amazing Christmas for me,” he said.

“You did the same for me.”

“Tell me you'll stay till Boxing Day.”

Holly still couldn't believe her luck, so she just pulled him in for a hot kiss.

“I'll stay as long as you like.”


End file.
